Eyeless Jack x Ben
by slendyz.fave.proxy
Summary: E.J and BEN are friends but E.J likes him as more. home alone together will BEN push E.J away? beware this is a lemon.


If you do not like Yaoi DON'T read this!

If you don't like eyeless jack x Ben DON'T read this!

If you don't like lemons DON'T read this! LEMON = SEX

This story is rated for mature sexual content and mature language .

The photo is not mine and this is my first real lemon/yaoi please don't hate

feed back is always great

Enjoy! 3

-Ben's POV-

"Damn!" I cried tossing my controller down as Jeff beat me at (G/N) for the third time. "Fuck you," I said glaring at him. " You're just mad cause I'm better at playing than you!" He replied cockily smirking "I beat BEN! I beat BEN!" He began to chant in a singsong voice as he started to put his controller down. We were currently playing (G/N) on the couch in the living room of slander's mansion. Masky and Hoodie were eating cheesecake in the kitchen, Slendy was in his office and everyone else was either in their room or out killing. " Rematch! Watch I'll win this time." I said refusing to accept defeat. "Nah, I'll pass" was the reply I got as I felt the couch shift as he got up and walked towards the kitchen. "UGH!" I tossed the controller onto the other side of the couch annoyed that I had lost. "Fine then be like that!" I said out loud as I too got up to head to the kitchen since everyone seemed to be heading there anyways. "Hey BEN are you coming with us tonight?" I looked up to find Masky asking me the question. "What's tonight?" "We were all planning on going out on a killing spree tonight." 'Oh. So that's why everyone was resting now' I thought. "No thanks. Maybe next time?" I didn't like killing with others. I loved being the only one thing that terrified them. I loved the satisfaction of the kill. "Your loss," Hoodie said as I started walking upstairs. Hoodie and Masky was a thing and I thought they were just adorable together. They often went out killing together but not always. As I entered my room and closed the door I saw my Gameboy lying on my bed. Picking it up and turning it on I started playing.

-Eyeless Jack-

Jack was in his room lying on his bed thinking of later. 'Do I really want to go out killing tonight?' He asked himself. He ended up deciding that he'd rather not. 'I'm not much of a team player' he planned to tell Masky later along with a 'thanks anyways'. Earlier that day he had gone downstairs just to see what everyone was doing. BEN was playing his games with Jeff and Masky was feeding Hoodie cheesecake lovingly. 'I wish I could do that with...no stop it!' Jack had mentally scolded himself. Jack had a huge crush on BEN if he was being honest but he didn't dare say anything not wanting to mess up their friendship. He also thought BEN liked Sally. E.J couldn't say he wasn't disappointed when he had heard that from laughing Jack ~ who wasn't happy about it ~ but even though he liked him he just wanted him happy. Jack laughed at himself 'god I'm such a cliché'. As far as Jack knew BEN was straight. Sighing, Jack got a kidney he had in the fridge and took it with him upstairs. Now still lying on his bed he found himself wanting to admit his feelings to someone. Walking to Slenderman's office he knocked. "Enter!" He heard pushing the door open. "Yes, child?" Slender asked. "I..well..there's..Hrmpff. Okay I have a crush on someone but I don't think they like me back and I have no idea how to tell them. What if they reject me? What If I mean he gets mad!" E.J started rambling. "Relax Jack," Slender commanded kindly. Slender began reading his thoughts. "Ah okay so you like BEN but are scared to tell him in fear he won't feel the same?" He stated knowing what he asked was correct. Giving him a slight nod Jack said: "Yes sir." Slendy looked away as if pondering. " BEN is staying home tonight as well I believe then would be as good a time as any other." Thank you." Jack said standing up and heading back to his room to think.

*Skips to later*

-Ben's POV-

I glanced up from my game seeing it was already dark I put my game down deciding to see if everyone had left. "Hello?" I called out as I walked the hallway to the stairs. Jack's room was at the end of the hall on the opposite side of BEN's. "BEN?" I heard as I turned to face the other person. Oh, it was Jack. "Hey Jack, did everyone leave already?" I asked stupidly realizing the house was too quiet for everyone to still be there. Mentally face palming myself I went back to waiting for his response. "Ya, I think so." He answered looking down and a bit flushed. "You look a bit flushed you okay?" E.J had his mask off...strange. 'He's kinda cute' wait what?! No, I'm straight and he's a dude what the hell brain. Coughing Jack said, "Ya totally um I'll be in my room bye!" Abruptly closing his door. Double strange I thought. Whatever I muttered walking downstairs to my games. Turning on the TV I happily started playing getting lost in the game.

-Eyeless Jack-

'Oh god that was terrible!' Jack thought to himself now alone in his room. He was leaning against the door and began sliding down it embarrassed. 'Fuck I blew it.' Discouraged Jack went back to lying on his bed to think of a plan.

*30 (or so) mins later*

Caught up his game BEN didn't notice Jack approach him. Gently touching BEN's shoulder as Jack stood behind the couch to let him know he was there. Startled BEN whipped his head around to face whoever was touching him. "Oh. Hi Jack" BEN laughed turning back to his game. Smiling Jack walked around the couch and sat next to him just sitting there for a moment before saying quietly. "I want to play a game." "Oh okay. Grab a controller you can play with me" BEN said confused as to why Jack was even asking. "No, I want to play my game." Said Jack as he scooted closer to BEN. "Rules are you have to keep playing the game and win. If you stop playing your game or lose then I stop the goal is to play as long as you can" E.J said seductively. "Um, what?" BEN asked playing more attention now and seeing how close Jack was to him. "You'll like it." Was all he heard in response. 'Hopefully' Jack added quietly to himself. Reaching his hand down Jack touched BEN's knee and started moving ever so slowly up to his thighs. "Whoa! What the hell dude?" BEN demanded pausing his game and looking pointedly at Jack's hand that was still placed on his thing. Instead of a response, he was answered with a kiss. He gasped surprised Jack was kissing him and furthermore when he didn't find himself pushing the guy kissing him away. BEN felt jack's tongue slowly lick his bottom lip as if testing how he'd react but also asking an unspoken question. Opening his mouth their kiss deepened. Before things got too heated Jack pulled away happy and totally shocked BEN hadn't pushed him away yelling. Un-pausing BEN's game for him he lightly commanded BEN to play. Obeying and still in a sort of shock BEN began playing. Jack's hand moved back to his thigh and continued upward until it met BEN's groin. Jack gasped when he felt BEN's erection grow harder. BEN squirmed looking at Jack embarrassed and scared he stepped over the line. Smiling shyly and genuinely happy at the proof that BEN liked him/this Jack told him to keep playing. Unzipping the elf's pants and slipping them down he began to touch him outside of his briefs lightly. "Mmm." BEN moaned softly as he stopped playing the game to close his eyes. Hearing BEN's moan turned Jack on so much as he felt his own pants grow tight against his now very hard cock. Jack removed his hand to look at BEN. "Remember the rules BEN. You have to keep playing or else I stop." BEN whimpered surprising himself and Jack at how much he wanted this and turned back to his game. BEN never had a problem with boys liking boys but he had never imagined himself being with one especially not so intimate! "Ohhhhh!" He moaned again as he felt Jack's hand tug his crotch slightly harder making it hard to concentrate. 'He likes it' Jack thought to himself almost giddy from the fact that he was doing this to his big time crush. Feeling daring Jack slipped his hand under the link look alike's waistband earning Jack another loud moan. Slipping down BEN's briefs. 'Woah' Jack gasped. BEN was easily a good 9 inches and Jack thought he was just beautiful. Grunting Jack moved so that he could start to suck BEN while he played. At the feeling of Jack's lips touching BEN's throbbing cock BEN groaned. It was so hard to concentrate on his game but he knew that if he stopped so would Jack's little game. "Ooh, my g-god Jack. Fuck!" Jack chuckled the vibrations from his throat felt so good to BEN. Smiling he started to jerk off the parts of him he couldn't get into his mouth while swirling and teasing the head. BEN swore he saw stars. "I c-c-can't play OH ah any-y-more." BEN panted between moans and gasps. Jack kept sucking and BEN paused the game. Stopping abruptly BEN looked down to see Jack had stopped. Whimpering BEN whined, "Jack, please. Pleaseeeeee E.J" instead of saying anything Jack began to lower his head again. Teasing BEN by gently sucking his cock. BEN growled "Stop teasing me!" Jack chuckled again and slowly started to bob his head up and down faster and harder. "Argh faster!" BEN screamed. No longer being able to take it Jack reached down undid his own pants and started pumping himself. "I'm s-so cl-oh-se E.J!" jack started humming to increase the pleasure and continued sucking. BEN threw his head back screaming Jack's name and cumming hard. Taking a few hard breathes in BEN let the high of his climax wash over him. Jack got up to sit on the couch and continued feeling himself. BEN wanting to 'repay' him reached over took his hand and started pumping him making Jack moan and gasp. After being pleasured by BEN for a little bit Jack came breathing hard and crying out BEN's name. Tired they both walked up to Jack's room laying down in bed. Smiling happily in each others arms they began to drift off to sleep taking comfort from each others presence. "Incase you haven't realized yet I really like you." Jack whispered smiling. "I think I like you too." BEN said after a few silent moments.

 **they both fall asleep**

-Jeff-

"WE'RE HOMEEEEE!" yelled Jeff into the house. All the pastas were more or less done killing for the night and were home. Using his in-human senses he listened to hear any noise hearing none he used smell. 'Oh wtf?' he thought smelling sweat and..something else… "L.J what is this white stuff on the couch?" he heard Sally ask Laughing Jack. Jeff doubled over laughing "HEHEHEHEHEH" he laughed. "Jeff SHUT UP" yelled Slenderman and Laughing Jack practically dragging Sally to bed. 'Nothing sweetheart!" Slenderman told Sally "It's late you should get some rest. Goodnight!" laughing Jack told Sally. "BEN! E.J! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" shouted Slender. "SHIT." He heard coming somewhere from upstairs. Chuckling Jeff walked up to his room and went to sleep.


End file.
